Love Between Us
by iekha12693
Summary: Henry tidak pernah menyangka, dengan bergabungnya ia ke dalam keluarga besar itu dapat mengubah hidupnya. Dibenci, membenci dan pada akhirnya saling mencintai. HaeHen fanfict, RnR, DLDR!


Tidak pernah terlintas di benakku sebelumnya, untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah besar dengan segala kemewahannya.

Rumah yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi tempat tinggalku.

Wajah berseri Nyonya Park serta senyum hangat Tuan Park langsung menyambutku begitu aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah mewah mereka. Senyum lebar kupersembahkan untuk mereka, bagaimanapun juga mereka kini sudah resmi menjadi orangtua angkatku.

Ya, aku anak yatim piatu. Seorang anak remaja beruntung yang tanpa sengaja menolong seseorang yang hampir kehilangan nyawa. Dan orang yang kutolong tak lain adalah Tuan Park, mobil mewah yang ditumpanginya sepulang bekerja saat tengah malam tiba-tiba menabrak pembatas jalan dan berguling-guling beberapa kali.

Tangki bensin bocor sementara percikan api mulai merambah kemana-mana dan Tuan Park terjebak di dalam mobilnya. Kebetulan saja saat itu aku melewati jalan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan yang sebetulnya sudah sangat sepi karena malam sudah sangat larut.

Untungnya, aku berhasil mengeluarkan Tuan Park dari dalam mobil dan mengamankannya di jarak yang jauh sebelum mobil itu meledak.

Sejak saat itu kehidupanku sebagai yatim piatu yang tinggal sebatang kara berubah 180 derajat. Tuan Park dan istrinya memperlakukanku seperti anak mereka sendiri dan memanjakanku, hingga akhirnya mereka resmi mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka.

Aku senang?

Tentu saja. Karena berkat mereka aku bisa merasakan hal yang sudah lama kuimpikan.

Kasih sayang orangtua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Between Us**

 **.**

 **A HaeHen (Donghae x Henry) Fanfict**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Out of Characters, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, etc.**

 **All cast's©SMEnt and GOD, of course**

 **But, this story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Iekha12693, Proudly Present..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, eomma, appa." Ujarku ceria sambil mengambil sepotong roti, mengolesinya dengan selai kacang kesukaanku dan langsung menggigitnya, padahal posisiku masih berdiri. Tidak sopan? Aku tahu itu, karena kulihat ayah dan ibu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku.

"Makan sambil duduk, Henry. Kau sudah dewasa."

Suara berat seseorang yang kurasakan mendekat mengalihkan perhatianku dari roti yang entah kenapa terasa nikmat pagi ini, tidak seperti biasanya atau memang aku yang tak terlalu menikmatinya di pagi-pagi sebelumnya?

Senyumku melebar melihat wajah tampannya yang tak pernah berubah meski umurnya sudah hampir mencapai kepala tiga. "Pagi, hyung." Seruku.

"Pagi juga, adikku yang manis." Tangannya mengacak rambutku gemas.

Aku mendengus kesal sambil menjauhkan kepalaku dari jangkauan tangan besarnya. Sialan! Tatanan rambutku yang sudah kutata sedemikian rupa jadi berantakan lagi.

"Hyung! Jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku ini anak perempuan." Protesku sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang malah dibalas senyum geli darinya. Dengan berat hati aku mencoba merapikan rambutku dengan menyisirnya menggunakan tangan.

Kegiatanku terhenti saat sosok lain memasuki ruang makan. Ia mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya tepat di hadapanku, sesaat pandangan kami bertemu namun tak bertahan lama karena ia buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Pagi." Ujarnya dengan nada datar dan dingin seperti biasa, bahkan dia tak mengangkat wajahnya saat mengucapkan sapaan yang seharusnya terasa hangat di pagi hari itu.

Eomma, appa dan Siwon hyung membalas sapaannya dengan hangat, sementara aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikannya. Bukan karena tertarik atau yang sehubungan dengan itu, karena sejujurnya aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk dikagumi dari sosok kaku di depanku, hanya saja aku tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa aku memiliki saudara seperti dirinya.

Dingin, kaku dan kejam.

Tak mau berkutat dengan pikiranku lebih lama, kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan sarapanku secepatnya agar bisa berangkat ke sekolah tanpa harus diburu waktu.

"Henry-ah,"

"Ya?" Kepalaku sontak mendongak ke arah kanan, di mana appa sedang duduk.

"Pagi ini kau berangkat ke sekolah bersama hyung-mu."

Keningku mengerut, siapa yang appa maksud? Siwon hyung? Tidak mungkin, arah kantor dan sekolahku saling berlawanan jadi akan sulit bagi kami berangkat bersama, bisa-bisa salah satu di antara kita akan terlambat sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki arah yang sama denganku hanya satu, dan dia adalah…. Diam-diam aku melirik sosok yang tengah menikmati sarapannya yang tampak tak peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Jangan-jangan orang yang dimaksud appa adalah orang itu.

"Donghae, kuharap kau menjaga adikmu dengan baik."

Oh astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga mendapatkan kenyataan buruk di pagi hari?

Kedua bahuku melemas seketika, aku bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan tubuhku menegang menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini.

Donghae tak membantah ataupun mengiyakan, setelah menyendokkan suapan terakhir dan meminum air putih ia segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan, tiba di ambang pintu ia berbalik, menatap tepat padaku.

"Cepat jika tak ingin kutinggalkan." Ujarnya tajam yang langsung kuturuti dengan menghabiskan sarapanku secepat mungkin untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang sudah menghilang.

"Aku berangkat dulu," Kucium pipi kanan appa dan eomma, tak lupa Siwon hyung dan kemudian berlari tergopoh-gopoh mencari sosok Donghae yang sudah duduk manis di belakang kemudi.

Kubuka pintu penumpang di jok belakang dan bersiap untuk masuk sebelum suara berat Donghae menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Aku bukan supir."

Mengerti maksudnya, kututup kembali pintu yang sempat kubuka kemudian beralih ke pintu di sebelah kanan kemudi.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, dan jangan berisik selama perjalanan."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan segera melakukan perintahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menghela nafas lega setelah menapakkan kaki di dalam ruangan kelasku. Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mejaku berada dan mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi. Meja di samping kananku masih kosong karena sang pemilik belum datang, bahkan saat kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan tampak hanya beberapa siswa yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya masing-masing.

"Tiba lebih cepat dari biasanya, huh? Sebuah rekor baru untukmu."

Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap sang pemilik suara. Senyumku melebar. "Sesekali datang lebih cepat dan tak terlambat itu bukan masalah, bukan?" Tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

Ia melengos. "Ya ya, tapi kau sukses membuatku kesal pagi ini."

Ah, ya ampun. Kenapa aku bisa lupa soal janjian kami pagi ini untuk berangkat bersama? Aku menepuk pelan keningku sambil meringis pelan. kutatap wajah sahabat baikku itu yang tengah menatapku meminta penjelasan.

"Mianhae, pagi ini appa tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk berangkat bersama Donghae hyung, dan aku lupa mengirimimu pesan untuk tak menungguku."

Ia mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, kali ini aku memaafkanmu, meski kau membuatku hampir tak mendapatkan bus untuk berangkat ke sekolah." Ujarnya yang jelas-jelas menyinggungku, tapi aku memakluminya, lagipula itu karena kesalahanku juga. Masih untung dia tidak marah.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau berangkat bersama Donghae sunbae?" Aku mengangguk. "Serius? Dia tidak mengapa-apakanmu selama perjalanan, 'kan?"

Aku memasang wajah tak suka. "Yak, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Kau mengerti dengan jelas apa maksudku. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu membentak dan memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik, aku justru heran dia tidak menurunkanmu di tengah jalan."

Iya juga ya. Suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga dan menguntungkan Donghae bersikap tidak terlalu kejam padaku pagi ini. Biasanya dia selalu membully dan menjahiliku di manapun dan tak mengenal waktu.

"Ah, sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang jelas Donghae bersikap baik padamu pagi ini, dan berharaplah yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian kedepannya. Semoga saja hari ini adalah langkah awal untuk kalian memulai hubungan persaudaraan yang rukun."

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ryeowook dan diam-diam mengamininya dalam hati. Ya, semoga saja apa yang diucapkannya tentang hubunganku dan Donghae menjadi kenyataan. Lama-lama jenuh juga bermusuhan dengan Donghae sementara kami adalah saudara.

 **.**

 **.**

Bell istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Aku dan Ryeowook segera merapikan meja kami dan bersiap-siap untuk ke kantin mengisi perut. Saat berjalan keluar dari kelas, tak sengaja aku menangkap sosok Donghae berdiri tak jauh dari kelas. Dia sedang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi siapa?

Ryeowook asyik menyenggol lenganku dan bertanya soal keberadaan Donghae di sekitar sini, bukan tanpa alasan juga sahabatku itu bertanya. Karena Donghae terkenal sangat jarang mengunjungi kelas-kelas para juniornya, sementara saat ini namja itu malah berada di sekitar kelas kami. Sudah dipastikan bahwa dia menunggu seseorang di sini.

Saat jarak kami semakin dekat, Donghae menatap kearah kami dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya seperti biasa, tajam dan menusuk membuatku selalu bergidik. Kami berusaha menghiraukan keberadaannya dan berjalan melewatinya jika saja tubuh tingginya tak memotong langkahku.

Sontak saja aku mendongak menatap wajah tampannya yang… well, tak jarang kukagumi di balik sikap arogannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sibuk?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, dia segera mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan menyeretku menjauh dari sana.

Aku berbalik untuk menatap Ryeowook yang tak berkutip dari tempatnya berdiri untuk membisikkan kata maaf dan dia memakluminya, yang langsung berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kami.

Donghae terus menyeretku hingga tiba di gudang sekolah yang tampak berdebu dan sangat tak terawat. Aku sempat bersin beberapa kali saat debu yang dengan lancang ikut masuk ke hidung saat aku menarik nafas.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha menghalau debu di sekitar wajahku.

Donghae menatap keadaan gudang sebentar kemudian berjalan ke pojok ruangan untuk mengambil entah apa itu lalu menghampiriku. "Ini." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan Vacuum Cleaner.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Gunakan untuk membersihkan gudang." Jawabnya tenang tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kagetku.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa ucapanku tadi sudah cukup jelas. Selamat bekerja, dan jangan lupa untuk membersihkan kaca jendelanya. Pokoknya saat aku kembali nanti gudang ini harus bersih."

"Yak, kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Tubuhnya yang sudah akan keluar dari gudang berbalik menatapku. Dan seperti biasa, ekspresi wajahnya selalu tak terbaca. "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu untukku karena tak menurunkanmu di tengah jalan saat berangkat sekolah pagi tadi."

Kurasakan mulutku menganga lebar sembari tetap menatap kearah pintu gudang yang sudah tertutup rapat kembali.

What?! Jadi ini alasannya tidak menurunkanku di jalanan dan bersikap biasa padaku tadi pagi. Oh my god! I hate that man!

Meski kesal setengah mati, kulakukan juga apa yang dia perintahkan. Bukan karena aku patuh pada perintahnya, hanya tak ingin menambah masalah dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Menabrak setiap siswa yang berjalan di sekitar koridor tanpa meminta maaf atau bahkan sekedar berbalik menatap wajah kesal mereka.

Maaf saja, aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukannya. Saat ini aku sedang diburu waktu, dan jika terlambat semenit saja maka hukuman dengan senang hati menyambutku.

Ukh! Ini semua gara-gara si raja iblis itu, semua karena dia menyuruhku membersihkan gudang yang memakan waktu sangat banyak, bahkan aku tak sempat mengisi perutku yang keroncongan.

Akhirnya pintu kelasku sudah terlihat di depan mata. Kupercepat lariku dan segera kugeser pintu yang awalnya tertutup rapat dengan kuat, menimbulkan suara yang keras hingga rasanya pintu dan dinding di sekitarnya akan roboh.

Semua pasang mata menatap ke arahku, tak terkecuali sepasang mata tajam yang menatapku di depan kelas. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menghampiriku.

Nyaliku seketika menciut melihat wajahnya yang kata teman-teman sangat menyeramkan. Oke, aku juga mengakuinya, dia sangat menyeramkan, tak salah jika selama ini dia selalu mendapat julukan guru killer.

Kedua matanya memicing menatapku. "Terlambat 5 menit Tuan Lee, dan kau tahu konsekuensinya?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dengan polos.

"Keluar dan berlutut di depan kelas sambil mengangkat kedua tanganmu keatas sampai bell pulang berbunyi!."

Aku melirik kearah tempat di mana Ryeowook duduk dengan wajah lelah, ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda aku harus melakukan hukumanku agar tak mendapat masalah lebih.

Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas dan dengan berat hati aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas. Mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk berlutut tepat di hadapan dinding kelas dan mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyeruak masuk ke indera pendengarku ketika sedikit lagi kedua mataku tertutup akibat kantuk yang mendera. Kontan saja mataku langsung terbuka lebar dan rasa kantuk yang tadi menyelimuti menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kulihat sepasang kaki jenjang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapanku. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat sang pemilik kaki dengan wajah kesal.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang apa? kau tidak lihat aku sedang dihukum?"

Ia menaikkan alisnya. "Dihukum?" Ulangnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat sekedar memperlihatkan seringai menyebalkan miliknya. "Kurasa itu pantas untukmu." Kemudian bersiap berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Yak!" Aku berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang menatap punggungnya yang membelakangiku. "Kau pikir karena siapa aku mendapatkan hukuman ini?"

Ia berbalik seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Memangnya siapa?"

"Kau!" Aku menunjuk tepat di hadapan wajahnya, jari telunjukku bahkan hampir mengenai hidung mancungnya.

"Aku kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Gara-gara kau menyuruhku membersihkan gudang seorang diri membuatku terlambat mengikuti kelas sekarang."

Tawa mengejek terdengar dari bibirnya. "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Sialan!

"Apa katamu? Semua ini juga karena dirimu. HEI, JANGAN PERGI KAU! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! YAK, LEE DONGHAE!." Teriakku keras hingga suaraku menggema di lorong koridor yang sepi, tapi ternyata teriakanku sangat tidak mempan untuk sekedar menghentikan langkah sombong Donghae yang melenggang pergi dengan santainya meninggalkanku.

"HENRY! BERHENTI BERTERIAK ATAU HUKUMANMU KUTAMBAH!" Suara Hwang ssaem menggema dari dalam kelas membuatku bungkam dan segera kembali pada posisiku sebelumnya.

Siallll…..

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah, tanpa kata sapaan atau apapun aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku berada. Terlalu malas berurusan dengan pangeran es yang sedang nongkrong bersama ayah, ibu dan Siwon hyung di ruang tengah. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku dan membuatku harus menunggu selama hampir setengah jam di sekolah sendirian tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali.

Benar-benar sialan. Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahuku sama sekali. Bahkan aku dengan bangganya menolak ajakan Ryeowook untuk pulang bersama karena begitu yakin Donghae tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi nyatanya ia benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Dasar Donghae sialan! Arghhtt… kalau saja bisa ingin sekali kumutilasi tubuh kebanggaannya itu dan kuberikan pada anjing peliharaan pak satpam di sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedang memikirkan untuk membunuh siapa dan sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja aku merasa kasihan pada boneka yang sedang kau gigit-gigit dengan kejamnya itu. Kasian dia, pasti kesakitan."

Aku tersadar dan memandangi boneka kesayanganku yang kusakiti tidak sengaja. Ck, tuhkan.. gara-gara kekesalanku pada sosok itu aku jadi melampiaskannya pada barang milikku sendiri. Yah, mau apalagi memangnya, aku tidak bisa menyakitinya dan tidak akan pernah. Menyebalkan bukan? Terlebih lagi saat melihat ia tertawa dengan nada meremehkan sambil meninggalkan kamarku. Melihat punggung tegapnya yang semakin menjauh membuatku tergoda untuk melemparinya dengan benda apapun yang ada di sampingku sekarang.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Lee Donghae. Tunggu saja." Ujarku pelan kemudian tertawa sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tertawa licik melihat hasil karyaku yang sempurna, hanya tinggal menunggu mangsa datang dan pekerjaanku berhasil. Kututup kembali botol minyak di tanganku dan beranjak menjauh dari tangga dengan hati-hati, takutnya tak sengaja menginjak minyak yang berceceran dan malah menjadi korban dari kekejamanku sendiri. Aku menggeleng tegas. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Sesaat memasuki kamarku, suara gedebug keras terdengar dari arah tangga. Aku menyeringai puas, sepertinya rencanaku berhasil. Tapi setelah suara jeritan yang kudengar berbeda dari yang kuharapkan membuat senyum iblisku luntur seketika. Oh my! Jangan bilang kalau itu…

Segera saja kubuka pintu dan berlari menuju tangga. Di sana, tepat di ujung tangga Siwon hyung terduduk meringis sambil mengusap punggungnya. God! Perangkapku salah sasaran. Niatnya ingin melukai seseorang yang kubenci tapi hasilnya malah melukai orang yang sangat kusayangi.

Instingku langsung menyuruhku untuk mendekati Siwon hyung dan menolongnya. Dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa tangga telah dipenuhi minyak, hingga akhirnya aku malah jatuh berguling-guling diiringi suara teriakan Siwon hyung yang khawatir.

Aku meringis pelan sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku habis dihantam batu besar terlebih lagi pergelengan kakiku sakit yang kuyakini pasti terkilir.

Siwon hyung mendekatiku dan meneliti seluruh tubuhku penuh kekhawatiran. "Ya ampun, Henry, makanya jangan ceroboh. Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Aku tertawa disela ringisanku melihat wajah panik Siwon hyung yang lucu menurutku. Ia terlihat benar-benar khawatir dan begitu perhatian padaku, tidak salah 'kan jika aku menyukainya?

"Kamu ini, ditanya bukannya menjawab malah tertawa. Cepat katakan mana yang sakit."

"Pergelangan kakiku sepertinya terkilir."

Usai aku mengatakannya Siwon hyung langsung memeriksa pergelengan kakiku. Wajahnya begitu serius saat mengamati dan memijat-mijat kecil pergelangan kakiku yang mulai membiru. Aku begitu terhanyut memandangi wajah tampannya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak bisa kutangkap.

Di menggeleng pelan sambil menjitak keningku pelan tak berniat menyakiti. "Kamu ini, diajak bicara malah bengong. Biar kuantar ke kamar, setelah itu kita kompres kakimu biar tidak bengkak."

Setelahnya Siwon hyung langsung memunggungiku. Aku yang bingung hanya menatap punggungnya sambil mengernyit. Melihat aku tidak menunjukkan pergerakan sama sekali, Siwon hyung menoleh padaku dengan alis tertaut.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo naik, aku gendong sampai ke kamar."

Aku akhirnya mengerti dan mulai merangkak naik ke punggung lebarnya. Kupeluk lehernya erat namun tak berusaha untuk mencekiknya seraya menikmati aroma tubuhnya yang sudah kusukai sejak dulu. Siwon hyung menggendongku sangat hati-hati bahkan tangga yang licin bisa ia lewati dengan mulus kali ini.

Saat melewati kamar Donghae aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di sela-sela pintunya yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap tepat kearahku. Sesaat aku menyadari pandangannya tidak seperti biasa. Bukan tatapan jahil dan mengejek seperti biasa, tapi kali ini terlihat berbeda. kalau aku bisa menyimpulkan sendiri, tatapannya saat ini adalah tatapan kesal atau cemburu pada sesuatu? Entahlah..

Tapi untuk apa juga aku peduli? Dia tidak penting untuk kuurusi, karena dialah aku jadi terluka seperti ini. Bukan kali ini saja aku gagal mengerjainya, hari-hari sebelumnya juga aku sudah mencoba melakukan segala cara untuk mengerjainya tapi hasilnya selalu aku yang kena. Entah aku yang sial atau dia yang begitu beruntung?

Siwon hyung menurunkanku dari gendongannya saat sudah tiba di dalam kamarku. Aku menyamankan posisiku sebaik mungkin dan menyandar pada kepala ranjang sementara Siwon hyung keluar untuk mengambil es untuk mengompres kakiku.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Siwon hyung kembali ke kamarku dengan bungkusan es di tangannya. Ia menyerahkannya padaku dengan wajah tak enak. Aku mengernyit melihat perubahan raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Ia semakin menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya. "Maaf hyung tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Orang dari kantor baru saja menelpon dan menyuruh hyung untuk ke kantor mengurusi sesuatu."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Pergilah, aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri. Lagipula luka ini tidak seberapa, setelah dikompres juga pasti sudah baikan."

Siwon hyung mengusap kepalaku pelan. "Benar tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?" Aku mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu. Aku pastikan ini tidak akan lama."

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa, hyung. Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu."

"Kamu jatuh dari tangga, Henry. Dan tangga itu tidak sekedar tingggi tapi sangat tinggi, bahkan hyung khawatir kau terkena gegar otak gara-gara jatuh tadi. Apa perlu aku panggil eomma untuk memeriksamu?"

Aku menggeleng beberapa kali. "Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Jangan menyusahkan eomma, dia pasti punya pasien yang lebih membutuhkannya di rumah sakit daripada aku."

Awalnya Siwon hyung tidak setuju tapi akhirnya ia mengalah juga. "Baiklah, aku akan suruh Donghae untuk menjagamu sementara aku ke kantor."

Apa? Donghae? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Siwon hyung akan menyuruh pangeran es itu untuk menjagaku? Yang benar saja. Bukannya sembuh yang ada sakitku malah semakin parah. Bisa saja saat Siwon hyung pulang dari kantor aku sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di sini. Andwae!

Baru saja aku ingin menyuarakan protes tapi Siwon hyung sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Aish, dia pasti sedang menemui Donghae sekarang. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pembicaraan Donghae dan Siwon hyung dari kamar yang bersebrangan denganku. Ya, kamarku dan Donghae memang saling berhadapan, tapi para penghuninya setiap hari selalu menebarkan aura permusuhan setiap kali bersitatap saat pintu pertama kali terbuka.

Aneh bukan? Eomma dan appa menyuruhku untuk tinggal di kamar yang berdekatan dengan kamar Donghae agar kami bisa berhubungan dengan baik, tapi hasilnya malah saling memusuhi. Salah dia sendiri begitu dingin dan selalu membullyku. Kenapa nasibku begitu sial harus mempunyai saudara sepertinya? Kenapa juga sikapnya begitu berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon hyung yang seperti malaikat itu?

Oh God! Tidakkah kau salah telah membuat malaikat dan iblis berada dalam satu keluarga?

Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri tentang bagaimana Donghae diciptakan tanpa hati membuatku tak sadar seseorang telah membuka pintu kamarku dan berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di samping ranjang memandangiku tajam.

"Apa?" Ketusku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapanku, tepat di depan kakiku yang sedang kukompres sejak tadi.

Aku terkejut dan berusaha mengambil kembali bongkahan es yang direbutnya tiba-tiba dari genggamanku. Tapi seperti biasa, bukan Donghae namanya jika tak membuat orang malang sepertiku merana dan sengsara.

"Kembalikan." Tegasku. Tapi ia menggeleng tegas dengan wajah tenang.

Aku semakin kesal dan baru saja akan memakinya dengan segala kata umpatan yang kupelajari dari Kangin hyung -sahabat Siwon hyung- saat ia dengan tiba-tiba memijat pergelangan kakiku.

"Aw, pelan-pelan." Pekikku sambil berusaha menarik kakiku tapi ia langsung menahannya dengan tangannya dan kembali memijitnya membuatku kembali memekik tertahan.

"Yak! Kau berusaha untuk membunuhku atau apa, huh?!"

"Diam, berisik."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Kau menyuruhku diam sementara kau menyakitiku. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa di-"

"Dengan ini."

Aku terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata saat Donghae tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Tidak lama hanya sebentar, tapi efeknya luar biasa membuat seluruh tubuhku serasa dialiri listrik dengan tegangan tinggi.

Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil menyeringai. Terlihat begitu santai dengan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa detik lalu sementara aku hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi sesaat setelah siwon hyung masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka sempat mengobrol singkat sebelum Donghae benar-benar keluar dari kamar. Siwon hyung tersenyum sambil mendekatiku, ia membawa bingkisan yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa obat. Ia bertanya beberapa hal tapi pikiranku tidak bisa fokus padanya. Ingatanku masih terpaku pada tragedi ciuman yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Apa maksud ciuman itu? Apa itu salah satu cara untuk mengerjaiku? TAPI KENAPA HARUS MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU?!

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melangkah menuju kelas sambil terseok-seok dan harus berpegangan pada dinding. Sungguh merepotkan. Kenapa juga aku punya pikiran untuk mengerjai Donghae dengan menuang minyak pada tangga tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya? Argghtt.. Kenapa juga otakku selalu buntu saat memikirkan rencana jahat untuknya? Dan kenapa harus selalu aku yang akhirnya terkena jebakanku sendiri? hiks…

Betapa malangnya dirimu, Henry. Keberuntunganmu telah berakhir dengan adanya iblis itu di sisimu.

"Dasar Donghae sialan. Kau benar-benar iblis."

"Hm? Tidak juga. Aku ini malaikat bukan iblis."

Aku terperangah sambil menatap seseorang di sampingku. Seperti biasa, ia dengan sikap dinginnya berjalan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan memuja dari para kaum wanita yang begitu mengaguminya. Kedua tangannya berada di masing-masing saku celananya, serta tatapan tajam dan wajah datarnya menunjukkan betapa angkuhnya dia.

Sejak kapan dia di sini dan mendengar omelanku?

Aku mendecih mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Semua karena ciuman kemarin membuatku jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Sial. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya hanya karena ciuman singkat itu 'kan? Lagipula itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai ciuman karena hanya terjadi beberapa detik dan hanya saling menempel.

"Aku bisa memberimu lebih kalau kau mau. Kau tahu, sesuatu yang lebih dalam."

"Huh, apa?" Aku mengerjap bingung sambil menatapnya penuh tanya. Apa dia tadi sedang mengatakan sesuatu padaku atau aku hanya sedang mengalami gangguan pendengaran?

Dia mengendikkan bahunya acuh, matanya tertuju pada kakiku. Aku mengikuti pandangannya kemudian menatapnya kembali yang belum melepaskan tatapannya dari kakiku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Ia menggeleng, kembali memandang ke depan sambil melangkah. "Bagaimana kakimu?"

Tunggu dulu. Dia bertanya bagaimana keadaan kakiku? Tidak salah? Sejak kapan dia perhatian padaku?

"Kalau aku menjawab sudah membaik apa kau akan menambah luka di tubuhku lagi? Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang memikirkan rencana busuk untuk membullyku lagi 'kan?"

"Bukan begitu." Donghae mendecak menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. "Apa dipikiranmu hanya ada pikiran buruk, huh? Aku bertanya keadaanmu karena aku peduli."

"Cih, iblis sepertimu mana pernah peduli pada orang lain."

"Sudah kubilang aku ini malaikat bukan iblis."

Aku menggumam, memaki-makinya tanpa suara sambil berjalan semakin cepat menjauhinya. Tapi sayangnya kakiku yang sedikit bengkak membuatku kesulitan. Kudengar langkah mendekat dari arah belakang dan tanpa berbalikpun aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik langkah itu.

"Mau kuantar sampai ke kelas?"

Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian kembali memandang ke depan dan semakin mempercepat langkah terseok-seokku. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari orang sepertimu."

"Benar?"

Aku mengindahkannya dan kembali sibuk menyeret kakiku yang sakit. Ah, betapa merepotkan dan sulitnya situasiku saat ini.

Kudengar Donghae menghela nafas kasar atas sikap keras kepalaku. Biar saja, lagipula aku tidak butuh bantuannya. Meminta bantuan dari iblis sepertinya hanya akan membuat masalahku semakin bertambah. Meskipun kuakui tawarannya cukup menggiurkan tapi ini menyangkut harga diri. Sudah cukup dia memperlakukanku seenaknya selama ini, tapi sekarang aku tidak akan mengijinkannya lagi.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Donghae mengguman keras sambil berlalu menjauhiku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan perasaan kecewa. Sejak awal aku yakin tawarannya tidak sungguh-sungguh, lihat saja dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berbalik menatapku. Bahkan ia menawarkan bantuan dengan nada seperti seseorang yang terpaksa.

Menyebalkan, kakiku malah semakin sakit saat semakin kupaksakan untuk berjalan. Seharusnya aku mengikuti saran eomma untuk istirahat dulu di rumah. Kalau saja aku tahu akan begini jadinya sudah kuterima sarannya dengan senang hati.

Aku tidak sadar dan tak peduli pada sekitar saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhku serasa melayang. Kupandangi wajah seseorang yang baru saja menggendongku selayaknya pengantin.

Donghae… Dia kembali. Apa dia benar-benar peduli padaku seperti ucapannya atau ini hanya sebagian dari rencananya untuk mengambil hatiku kemudian mencampakkanku saat mulai bergantung padanya?

Aku sibuk menatap wajahnya sampai aku menyadari ia berjalan melewati kelasku. Aku menatapnya dan kelasku yang mulai menjauh secara bergantian.

"Donghae,"

"Hm?"

"Kelasku di sana." Tunjukku.

"Tujuanku bukan kelas tapi UKS. Kau tidak mungkin mengikuti proses pembelajaran sambil menahan sakit seperti ini. Seharusnya kau istirahat di rumah saja. Dasar bodoh."

Aku menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya. Maaf."

"Minta maaf pada dirimu sendiri, bukan aku."

Aku tidak membalas, hanya menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya dan mendengar degup jantungnya yang berdetak dengan ritme yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku mengernyit, memegangi dadaku dan merasakan detak jantungku yang ternyata berdetak dengan ritme yang sama.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku dan dia memiliki penyakit yang sama? Atau memang kami sama-sama tidak normal dan berbeda dengan yang lainnya?

 **.**

 **.**

Kuregangkan tubuhku dan sesekali menguap, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tidur di sini.. Memandangi sekitar dan tak menemukan siapapun. Memangnya siapa yang kau cari? Dia? Orang sepertinya tidak akan pernah mau meluangkan waktu semenitpun untuk menemanimu. Jangan berharap sesuatu yang mustahil, Henry. Lagipula apa yang kau harapkan darinya?

Aku mendesah pelan sambil mulai merapikan ranjang yang baru saja kutempati. Cukup lama aku bergelung dengan kegiatanku itu sampai kudengar seseorang membuka pintu ruang UKS. Tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat, sudah pasti yang datang itu Lee ssaem.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tunggu. Sejak kapan suara Lee ssaem terdengar berat seperti ini? Lagipula, sejak kapan ada perempuan yang memiliki suara berat khas laki-laki?

Dan benar saja, saat menoleh yang kudapati bukan Lee ssaem melainkan seseorang yang telah kupikirkan sejak tadi. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Aku hanya diam memandanginya sampai aku teringat pada pertanyaannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat aku sudah bangun atau tidak?"

Ia mengendikkan bahu sambil duduk di tepi ranjang yang baru saja selesai kurapikan. "Mendengar ucapan ketusmu barusan aku yakin kau sudah bangun."

Coba lihat sikapnya itu, benar-benar seperti bos. Datang tak diundang kemudian bersikap seenaknya. Tanpa menghiraukannya, aku meraih tasku yang diletakkan di atas meja kemudian berjalan keluar. Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan tingkahku tapi kemudian kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan mengikuti langkahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berjalan. Kau tidak lihat?" Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya diiringi tatapan meremehkan.

Memutar kedua bola mataku. "Aku tau kau sedang berjalan tapi kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Arah menuju gerbang ke sana, dan kita sama-sama ingin menuju ke arah yang sama."

Dia pikir dia bisa membodohiku? Cih.. Jangan harap. Aku mempercepat langkahku, yang sebenarnya sia-sia dikarenakan kakiku yang masih sakit, tapi setidaknya dengan melangkah cepat dapat membuatku menjauh darinya.

Tapi kurasa usahaku sia-sia, karena kini kulihat dia juga mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Dan yang membuatku heran, kenapa dia tidak berusaha untuk mendahuluiku? Dia malah terlihat menjaga langkahnya agar tetap seimbang denganku.

"Yak!"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya.

Aku mendelik. "Berhenti mengikutiku!."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." Jawabnya santai.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mengikutiku lalu yang kau lakukan saat ini apa? Aku berjalan kau berjalan, aku berhenti kau berhenti. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan mengikuti?"

"Fine, aku pergi."

Kemudian ia pergi dari hadapanku begitu saja. Berjalan santai tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun. Seharusnya aku senang bukan? Tapi kenapa yang kurasakan malah kehilangan? Aku ingin menyangkalnya tapi hatiku berkata lain, bahwa aku ingin dia kembali dan mengajakku pulang bersama.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi entah kenapa sejak ciuman kemarin membuatku selalu memikirkannya. Bahkan Siwon hyung tidak mampu menghalau bayangannya. Dia selalu datang bahkan di saat aku tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Perasaan senang dan berdebar saat berdekatan dengannya mengalahkan perasaan senangku saat berdekatan dengan Siwon hyung. Keinginan untuk selalu berada di sisinya mengalahkan keinginan terbesarku untuk selalu berada di sisi Siwon hyung. Bahkan saat para siswa perempuan di sekolah ini mulai mencari-cari perhatian darinya mampu membuatku kesal setengah mati. Padahal biasanya yang kurasakan hanya perasaan dongkol dan ingin sekali mengenyahkannya dari dunia ini karena terlalu memamerkan ketampanannya.

Haahhh… Sepertinya otakku memang sudah mulai tidak waras. Mungkin ini akibat dari jatuh dari tangga kemarin. Mungkin juga yang dikatakan Siwon hyung benar, bahwa otakku sedikit bergeser akibat benturan. Ingatkan aku untuk memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit lain kali.

"Bodoh. Aku sudah menunggu di mobil sejak tadi tapi kau malah asyik memandangi lantai di sini."

Suara berat itu membuatku mendongak seketika. Dan hal pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah tampannya yang entah kenapa terlihat jauh lebih tampan hari ini. Ia menatapku dengan wajah datar tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ia sedang menatapku lembut.

"Jangan diam saja dan ikut aku kalau tidak mau kutinggal." Ia segera melangkah pergi tapi kemudian berhenti dan menatapku. "Cepat." Tegasnya.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk antusias dan segera mengejar langkah lebarnya. Tapi tentu kalian tahu bagaimana keadaanku sekarang 'kan? Kakiku yang sakit selalu saja menjadi hambatan.

Donghae menghela nafas melihat langkah lamban dan terseok-seokku. Dan kemudian membungkuk di hadapanku. "Naik."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku ragu? Khawatir jika tiba-tiba ia sakit pinggang saat menggendongku nanti. Aku cukup sadar diri kalau aku berat.

"Naik saja jika aku menyuruhmu."

Oke, sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Tanganku mulai melingkar di sekitar lehernya dan dia mulai berdiri dengan tubuhku di punggungnya. Sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak melakukan pembicaraan apa-apa. Sungguh aku membenci situasi saat ini. Jika disuruh memilih aku lebih memilih untuk bertengkar setiap hari dengannya daripada menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan keadaan canggung apalagi dengan posisiku dalam gendongannya seperti ini.

Setibanya di mobil ia menurunkanku dan menyuruhku untuk segera masuk dan duduk di kursi yang persis berada di samping kemudi. Sementara dia berjalan ke sisi lain dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Setelah menstarter mobilnya, kupikir dia akan segera menjalannya. Tapi dia hanya terdiam sambil menatapku. Ditatap seperti itu olehnya membuatku gugup setengah mati.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku saat dia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Wajah kami bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Dan mataku tak bisa kuatur untuk tak menatap ke arah bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda saat ini.

"Kau lupa memasang sabuk pengamanmu." Ujarnya dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya setelah memasang sabuk pengamanku dengan cepat.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan segera memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela. Kudengar dia sedikit terkekeh di sampingku. Hal tadi pasti sungguh lucu menurutnya. Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan betapa menyebalkannya dia. Dan kenapa juga aku tidak sadar bahwa tadi hanya salah satu caranya untuk mengerjaiku.

Sial.. Dari sekian banyak kejadian memalukan yang kualami, baru kali ini aku merasa benar-benar kehilangan muka.

"Kenapa diam?. Biasanya juga cerewet."

Kusadari aku biasanya memang cerewet, bahkan bisa saja saat ini kami sedang bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Itu kebiasaan kami saat hanya berduaan. Tapi kali ini suaraku tidak ingin keluar bahkan untuk sekedar membelaku dari kejadian memalukan tadi. Rasanya begitu sulit hanya untuk sekedar membuka mulut.

Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya agar mobil ini bisa berjalan lebih cepat dan segera tiba di rumah. Aku merindukan kamarku dan ingin menyendiri di sana saat ini. Bukan terperangkap di dalam mobil bersamanya seperti ini.

Entah ini hanya pikiranku atau memang mobilnya berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya? Perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah biasanya hanya memakan waktu 20 menit dalam kecepatan normal. Tapi ini bahkan sudah lewat dari 30 menit tapi mobilnya belum juga tiba di rumah.

Akhirnya setelah melewati keadaan canggung yang menyiksa, mobil ini sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah. Sesaat setelah Donghae menghentikan mobilnya aku segera membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap turun jika saja ia tidak menyekal tanganku.

Kali ini aku bisa menatap wajahnya tanpa ada perasaan malu lagi seperti tadi. Aku menatapnya dalam diam. Tak berniat untuk bertanya 'ada apa?' atau semacamnya.

"Kau marah?"

Aku hanya diam, meski sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan 'tidak' tapi nyatanya mulutku terkunci rapat. Melihatku hanya diam dan sesekali melirik tangannya yang menggenggamku. Ia akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit kugambarkan.

Segera setelah ia melepaskan tanganku, aku segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bangun, dasar pemalas."

Seseorang menyingkap selimutku secara paksa. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk membuka mata dan menyambut pagi ini, jadi kutarik kembali selimutku menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Terdengar decakan kesal tapi aku tidak perduli, yang penting saat ini tidur indahku tidak terganggu dan aku bisa menikmati alam mimpi dengan bebas.

"Bangun."

Dia kembali menarik selimutku yang kutahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlepas. Bahkan aku yakin selimut ini bisa saja robek akibat tarik-tarikan yang terjadi di antara kami. Aku menyerah dan merelakan selimut malang itu teronggok pasrah di lantai akibat dilempar begitu saja. Setelah berhasil menarik selimutku, kini Siwon hyung beralih untuk menarik tubuhku agar duduk.

"Ayo cepat bangun dan lekas mandi. Semua orang sudah siap untuk berangkat. Kau mau ditinggal?"

Aku menguap beberapa kali sembari menggosok-gosok kedua mataku sebelum terbuka sempurna, dan menatap Siwon hyung yang sedang membongkar isi lemariku yang kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam koper.

"Kau sedang apa, hyung? Kenapa bajuku dimasukkan ke dalam koper?"

"Kau lupa? Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi harabeoji dan halmeoni di kampung."

Mendengarnya membuatku melebarkan mata. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hari penting ini? Tapi kemudian aku teringat sesuatu dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku di depan dada dan memasang wajah memelasku yang biasanya ampuh.

"Hyung, kali ini aku tidak akan ikut. Boleh 'kan?"

Siwon hyung memasang wajah bingung dan ekspresinya ini selalu sukses membuatku tertawa geli. Tapi saat ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa. Aku harus tetap mempertahankan ekspresi memelasku agar rencana berdiam diri di rumahku bisa sukses.

"Kenapa? biasanya kamu yang memaksa untuk ikut. Kau tidak merindukan harabeoji dan halmeoni?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi hyung 'kan tau sendiri bagaimana keadaan kakiku. Kakiku masih sakit dan sulit untuk berjalan. Daripada aku ikut dan menyusahkan kalian, lebih baik aku tinggal di rumah saja. Aku jadi bisa beristirahat dengan baik juga."

Kening Siwon hyung semakin berkerut. "Bukannya kemarin-kemarin kamu bilang kakimu sudah membaik? Tapi kenapa sekarang sakit lagi? Kemarin juga kamu sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik."

Mampus. Aku lupa soal itu. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya rencanaku harus berhasil. "Kemarin memang sudah agak mendingan tapi sekarang sakitnya kembali, hyung. Bahkan sekarang badanku panas, aku rasa aku juga demam."

"Benarkah?" Siwon hyung mendekatiku dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningku kemudian membandingkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Tidak panas." Gumamnya.

"Aku benar-benar sakit, hyung. Serius."

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu. Istirahatlah di rumah, nanti aku jelaskan pada harabeoji dan halmeoni soal ketidak berangkatanmu ini. Kau tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri 'kan? Atau mau hyung temani saja?."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri, lagipula ada Kim ahjumma yang bisa kumintai bantuan saat aku perlu. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, hyung pergi. Tapi barangmu,"

Aku melirik barang-barangku yang sudah masuk ke dalam koper. "Nanti kubereskan sendiri."

Siwon hyung mengangguk, aku mengikutinya menuju teras. Kulihat eomma dan appa sudah siap di dalam mobil, mereka mengernyit heran melihat penampilanku yang masih mengenakan piyama.

Eomma keluar dan menghampiriku. "Sayang, kenapa masih belum siap? Kita sudah mau berangkat tapi kamu masih mengenakan piyama?"

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa ikut, eomma. Kakiku masih sakit dan kurasa aku juga demam."

Seperti yang dilakukan Siwon hyung, eomma juga memeriksa suhu tubuhku. "Tidak panas, masih bisa melakukan perjalanan. Lagipula kalau kamu sakit eomma bisa merawatmu nanti."

Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau eomma adalah seorang dokter? Kalau begini caranya kebohonganku bisa langsung terbongkar. Seharusnya tadi aku mencari alasan lain untuk berbohong.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa ikut, eomma. Aku baru ingat kalau aku dan Ryeowook punya rencana untuk liburan di villa keluarganya."

"Yasudah kalau seperti itu, eomma bisa apa. Jaga diri baik-baik ya selama kami tidak ada."

"Ya,"

Eomma mencium keningku sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, appa hanya tersenyum dari dalam mobil sambil memberikan aturan-aturan yang tidak boleh kulanggar selama mereka tidak ada. Entah itu dilarang pulang di atas jam 10 malam, setiap ingin keluar harus menelpon dulu, jangan merepotkan Kim ahjumma, jangan nakal dan aturan lainnya.

Aku seperti anak kecil saja.

Setelah puas memberi nasehat panjang lebar akhirnya mereka berangkat juga. Aku hanya melambai sambil memperhatikan mobil mereka yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan.

Hufftt… Akhirnya aku bisa sendiri juga. Maaf Ryeowook, aku membawa namamu ke dalam kebohongan yang kubuat. Lain kali aku harus mentraktirnya makan makanan kesukaannya sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Setelah berbohong dan membuat alasan membuat tenggorokanku kering. Jadi sebelum kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidur aku memutuskan untuk minum dulu di dapur.

Dapur terlihat sepi saat aku memasukinya, Kim ahjumma tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Mungkin dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas memasaknya dan sekarang sedang menyapu di halaman. Tapi aku juga tidak melihatnya di halaman. Ah mungkin saja sedang istirahat di kamarnya.

Kubuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral kemudian meneguknya langsung dari botolnya tanpa repot-repot menuangnya di gelas terlebih dahulu. Biasanya eomma akan mengomel melihat tingkahku ini, tidak sopan katanya. Tapi karena saat ini eomma tidak ada jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

"Kau terlihat lebih segar dan sehat untuk ukuran orang yang sedang sakit."

Ucapan itu sukses membuatku tersedak dan seketika botol dalam genggamanku terjatuh ke lantai akibat terkejut akan kemunculannya. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Seharusnya sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan bersama eomma, appa dan Siwon hyung. Bukan berdiri dengan angkuh di depanku seperti ini.

"Kau, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Karena ini rumahku dan aku tinggal di sini." Ucapnya sambil membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebotol mineral.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bukannya kau sudah berangkat ke rumah harabeoji sekarang?" Tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Kupikir dia juga ikut makanya aku bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah demi bisa menghindarinya. Ketahuilah, ini kali pertama aku berbicara padanya setelah kejadian di mobil waktu itu.

"Aku tidak ikut karena ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan secepatnya."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti. Rencanaku untuk menghindarinya gagal total. Seharusnya tadi aku ikut saja kalau tahu akan begini jadinya. Kenapa juga aku baru sadar dia tidak ada di dalam mobil tadi? Dasar bodoh.

"Ini 'kan waktu libur. Dan hari libur itu untuk dinikmati bersama teman di luar, bukan mengerjakan tugas yang membosankan di rumah. Hidupmu membosankan, tidak ada hiburan sama sekali."

"Bersenang-senang di luar dan melupakan tugas? Aku bukan kau. Kita libur hanya beberapa hari, dan jika tidak mengerjakannya secepatnya nanti bisa menjadi masalah besar."

"Ya ya. Aku tau kau murid teladan tapi tidak perlu mengejekku."

Ini sungguh membingungkan. Biasanya orang yang disindir akan merasa kesal dan marah. Tapi kenapa yang kulihat ia malah menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya? Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa ada raut kesal di wajahnya. Apa ucapanku ada yang lucu?

"Kau sudah tidak marah?"

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Marah? Karena apa?."

Ia tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat, tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku membuatku harus mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Sejak kejadian di mobil waktu itu kau tidak pernah berbicara padaku ataupun melihatku. Jadi kupikir kau marah padaku."

Kenapa dia harus membahas soal waktu itu? Kenapa setelah aku sudah berhasil mengendalikan perasaan Maluku. Dan sekarang ia berhasil mengingatkanku tentang kejadian memalukan itu lagi bahkan setelah seminggu berlalu hal itu tetap tak mengurangi perasaan Maluku. Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap wajahnya lebih lama, sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini.

"Tunggu,"

Keningku berkerut menatapnya bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," Ia menunjuk pada botol yang kujatuhkan tadi saat ia mengejutkanku dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. "Kau belum membersihkannya." Ujarnya dengan senyum puas sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Menyebalkan!

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau kemana?"

Tanganku yang sudah memegang kenop pintu berhenti bergerak mendengar pertanyaan bernada curiga itu. Aku membalik badan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Keluar. Ryeowook sudah menungguku."

Ia berjalan mendekat seraya tatapannya mengamati penampilanku dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Malah-malam begini?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan kembali membuka pintu. Tapi sebelum kakiku melangkah keluar ia menghalangi.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Jika biasanya tatapan tajamnya bisa membuatku ketakutan dan menurut padanya, tapi kini hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tatapan tajamnya kubalas dengan tatapan tajam yang kupunya. Memangnya dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa bersikap tegas?

"Kau lupa pada nasihat appa? Dia melarangmu keluar setelah lewat jam 10. Sementara sekarang sudah setengah 12. Jadi malam ini kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

Donghae mendorong paksa tubuhku dan menutup pintu, tak lupa menguncinya kemudian menyimpan kuncinya di saku celananya. "Tetap di rumah dan jadilah adik yang baik."

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar ucapannya. Jadi adik yang baik katanya? Bukannya selama ini dialah yang tidak pernah menjadi kakak yang baik untukku?

"Tidakkah kau pikir ucapanmu itu lebih tertuju padamu? Selama ini aku sudah menjadi adik yang baik, kau saja yang selalu memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil."

Kekesalanku tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Jika biasanya aku hanya bisa diam dan pasrah dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku selama ini, tapi kini saatnya untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku tidak selemah yang ia kira. Ia tak bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya lagi.

"Bagian mana yang menurutmu tidak adil?" Tanyanya dengan mata memicing.

"Semuanya. Saat kau mengerjaiku dan berbicara padaku. Setiap hal yang kau lakukan dan setiap kata yang kau ucapkan semuanya menyakitiku. Kau tidak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan perasaanku selama ini. Kau hanya melakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa memikirkan apa yang kurasakan. Kau baik pada semua orang tapi begitu jahat padaku yang jelas-jelas adalah bagian dari keluargamu juga. Aku sadar aku bukan memang adik kandungmu, tapi setidaknya aku berharap kau bisa memperlakukanku lebih baik dari ini."

Air mataku lolos begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah, aku bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan aku menangis. Sementara Donghae hanya berdiam diri di sana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Setidaknya aku bersyukur dia masih mendengarkanku, tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja. Meski sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap perdulinya bahkan saat aku menangis seperti ini.

"Appa, eomma dan Siwon hyung bisa menerimaku dengan baik di keluarga ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa? Meskipun kau tidak menyukaiku tapi setidaknya jangan menunjukkannya padaku. Berpura-puralah kau bisa menerimaku sebagai adikmu meskipun kau tidak suka. Setidaknya hal itu tidak terlalu melukaiku. Atau jika memang kau tidak setuju dari awal tentang keputusan eomma dan appa untuk mengadopsiku, Kenapa kau tidak menentangnya sejak awal? Jika pada akhirnya kau meluapkan kekesalanmu dengan menyakitiku."

"Kupikir kau akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, terlebih lagi sikapmu yang terkadang baik dan perhatian padaku. Tapi itu hanya berlaku di waktu tertentu, setelahnya kau akan kembali ke sikapmu yang semula. Membenciku seolah aku ini pernah melakukan kesalah fatal padamu. Kau selalu sukses membuatku melayang kemudian terjatuh kembali. Bukan salahmu sebenarnya, aku saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk dapat kau hancurkan."

Tanganku berulang kali mengusap air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Donghae tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Kurasa ia tidak menyukai topik ini, dan aku juga tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bertengkar. Maka kuakhiri saja semuanya dan berlari ke kamarku.

Setibanya di kamar, aku langsung mengambil koper. Membuka lemari dan mengambil seluruh isinya kemudian memasukkannya secara acak ke dalam koper. Setelahnya mengambil dompet serta ponselku. Setelah kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibawa, aku segera menyeret koperku menuju lantai bawah.

Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku tinggal di sini sementaranya pemiliknya tak menginkan kehadiranku. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak dulu dan keluar dari rumah ini. Tapi aku terlalu terlena dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan eomma dan appa, terlebih lagi Siwon hyung yang begitu perhatian padaku membuatku lupa bahwa ada sosok lain yang tak menginginkan kehadiranku.

"Tuan Henry mau kemana malam-malam membawa koper?"

Kim ahjumma yang baru saja keluar dari dapur menghampiriku dengan berlari-lari kecil. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran melihat keadaanku yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Aku harus pergi ahjuma."

"Pergi kemana? Ini sudah tengah malam. Dan lagi kenapa Tuan menangis? Apa Tuan sakit?"

"Ke tempat di mana orang bisa menerima kehadiranku tanpa membenciku."

Aku menghapus air mataku yang mulai mengering dan kembali berjalan sambil menyeret koperku melewati Donghae yang masih setia di posisinya dan menuju pintu. Kukeluarkan kunci cadangan yang kuambil dari laci di kamarku kemudian membuka pintunya dan melangkah keluar.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Kim ahjuma menyuruh Donghae untuk membujukku agar kembali. Aku tersenyum miris. Percuma, ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan sikap apa-apa saat aku keluar dari rumah itu. Itu membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar menginginkan kepergianku dari rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan lebih aku menumpang di rumah Ryeowook. Malam itu saat aku menemui Ryeowook sambil menyeret koper dengan wajah yang sembab sehabis menangis, ia benar-benar terkejut dan langsung menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan.

Dan setelah kuceritakan semuanya ia memelukku dan mengatakan ia siap menampungku di rumahnya sampai kapanpun aku mau. Ryeowook memang tahu tentang bagaimana tidak akurnya aku dengan Donghae, dia bahkan berpikir kenapa aku bisa bertahan selama ini di rumah iblis kejam sepertinya. Dan kejadian aku pergi dari rumah juga sudah bisa diprediksinya.

Ryeowook sempat marah-marah dan ingin menemui Donghae saat bertemu di sekolah jika aku tidak melarangnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah masalah, lagipula ini masalahku dan aku tidak mau dia ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

Meskipun kabur dari rumah tapi aku tetap berangkat sekolah demi melaksanakan tugasku sebagai seorang pelajar. Dan aku bahkan tahu bahwa hal itu akan membuatku bertemu dengan Donghae, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan keinginanku untuk tetap sekolah.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyesali perbuatannya dan menyuruhku pulang. Nyatanya saat kami tidak sengaja berpapasan ia tak memandangku sama sekali dan hanya berlalu begitu saja. Dan hal itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

Kuakui aku mencintainya, dan itu baru kusadari setelah aku keluar dari rumah dan tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Setiap malam menangisinya dan mendapatkan kedua mataku membengkak di pagi harinya. Ryeowook sering mengomeliku yang begitu bodoh mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas membenciku.

Iya, aku memang bodoh mencintai seseorang yang membenciku. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mencintainya selama ini. Tapi perasaan itu tiba-tiba tumbuh dan berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menduga kapan cinta itu datang dan kepada siapa kita akan menyerahkan hati kita'kan? Begitupula aku. Dia yang dulu begitu kubenci kini menjadi orang yang kucintai, dan itu semua terjadi di luar kendaliku.

Ponselku berbunyi beberapa kali tapi aku tidak berniat untuk mengangkat panggilannya. Aku tahu Siwon hyung begitu khawatir padaku dan selalu berusaha untuk membujukku pulang. Tapi apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Astaga, Henry. Ponselmu berbunyi sejak tadi dan itu membuat telingaku sakit mendengarnya tapi kau malah mengabaikannya."

Ryeowook meraih ponselku dan membaca id callernya. Ia menatapku melalui ekor matanya, tampak ragu tapi kemudian ia menjawab panggilan itu yang membuatku membelalak.

Aku ingin protes tapi ia memberikan isyarat untuk diam. Setelah berbicara sebentar ia menyerahkan ponselku yang masih terhubung dengan Siwon hyung. Aku meliriknya tanpa minat kemudian menggeleng. Ia memberikan pelototan dan memaksa agar aku mau berbicara dengan Siwon hyung.

Akhirnya aku mengalah dan mengambil ponselku dengan perasaan terpaksa. "Hallo."

"Henry?!" Pekikakan Siwon hyung membuat suara gaduh terjadi di seberang sana, dan tidak lama suara Siwon hyung berubah menjadi suara eomma. Ahh.. betapa aku merindukan sosok lembut itu. Air mataku tiba-tiba ingin menerobos keluar. Mengerti aku butuh privasi, Ryeowook meninggalkanku agar aku dengan leluasa bisa berbicara dengan eomma.

"Henry, ya ampun sayang, kamu di mana sekarang? Eomma mohon pulanglah. Kim ahjuma sudah menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana kau bertengkar dengan Donghae dan tiba-tiba meninggalkan rumah. Kami bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, jadi pulanglah. Appa sudah memarahi Donghae jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir anak nakal itu akan berbuat jahat lagi padamu. Kau akan pulang, 'kan? Katakan sekarang kau tinggal di mana dan eomma akan segera menjemputmu."

Akhirnya air mataku bisa lolos setelah kutahan beberapa saat. Suara khawatir eomma dan mendengar bagaimana ia menangis di sana membuatku tidak tega. Aku bahkan mendengar bahwa eomma jatuh sakit saat tahu aku pergi dari rumah dengan tiba-tiba. Aku ingin kembali kerumah itu tapi tidak bisa.

"Maaf, eomma. Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku menyayangimu, jaga diri baik-baik." Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isakanku agar tidak keluar. "Telponnya aku tutup, ya."

Kudengar eomma berteriak memanggil namaku di seberang sana tapi aku mengindahkannya dan tetap memutuskan sambungan.

Maafkan aku, eomma.

 **.**

 **.**

Kusingkap selimutku secara kilat dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan ritual membersihkan diriku dengan singkat.

Sial. Gara-gara bergadang semalam bersama Ryeowook aku jadi telat bangun.

Membuka lemari dan mengambil kemeja serta jas secara acak dan mengenakannya tak cukup 5 menit. Berlari ke dapur, mengambil selembar roti tanpa mengolesinya apapun dan langsung memakannya diiringi air putih. Setelahnya mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar apartement. Menyetop taksi yang untungnya langsung berhenti dan membiarkanku masuk hingga aku tidak perlu menunggu taksi lebih lama lagi.

Tapi belum saatnya untuk bernafas lega, jika 6 menit lagi aku belum tiba di kantor maka tamatlah riwayatku. Posisi asisten manajer yang selama ini kuperjuangkan dengan susah payah akan diserahkan pada karyawan lainnya.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Setelah membayar taksi aku segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki kantor. Tiba di ruanganku dan mendudukkan tubuh dengan perasaan lega. Untunglah atasanku belum datang dan rapatnya belum dimulai. Benar-benar keberuntungan yang tidak terduga.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat seperti ini. Habis bergadang, ya?"

Seseorang bermata sipit menghampiriku sambil tertawa geli. Melihat karyawan disiplin sepertiku terlambat adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. Tentu saja karena itu kejadian langka.

"Semua karena kekasihmu yang mengajakku menonton film horror semalam." Aku mendengus kesal

Dia tergelak begitu menikmati penderitaanku. "Sudahlah, jangan cemberut. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap sekarang karena rapat akan segera dimulai."

Aku mengikuti ucapannya dan segera mengambil beberapa berkas yang kubutuhkan untuk rapat nanti. Tak lupa merapikan penampilanku yang berantakan sebahabis berlari.

"Ohya, kau sudah dengar bahwa Presiden Direktur akan ikut di rapat nanti?"

"Presiden Direktur?" Kutatap Yesung hyung dengan tatapan bertanya. "Sosok yang selama ini selalu dibicarakan karyawan lainnya? Yang katanya sangat tampan dan pintar itu? Yang tidak pernah sekalipun menampakkan wujudnya selama kantor ini beroperasi?"

"Bingo! Kau tahu gossip juga ternyata."

"Tentu saja, dan kau tau siapa sumbernya? Itu kekasihmu sendiri."

Yesung hyung tertawa, dan saat tertawa matanya hanya terlihat seperti garis melengkung. Dia tampan, tapi sayang sudah dimiliki seseorang.

Kami tiba di depan ruang rapat, Yesung hyung membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk lebih dahulu. Ruang rapat sudah mulai dipenuhi beberapa karyawan lainnya termasuk Ryeoowok. Kududukkan tubuhku di kursi kosong di samping Ryeowook yang menyambutku dengan senang.

Suasana terdengar riuh membicarakan bagaimana sosok President Direktur kita. tidak banyak yang tahu tentangnya karena memang dia tidak pernah mengunjungi kantor ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengurusi perusahaan besarnya di Seoul daripada mengurusi cabang perusahaan kecil ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kami semua serempak menoleh ke arah pintu. Perasaan tegang menyelimuti, menunggu sosok President Direktur yang baru kali ini memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat kulihat wujudnya.

Dan setelah sosoknya terlihat jelas, mataku membelalak tak percaya. Sosok yang selama ini berusaha kulupakan kini muncul kembali setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Dunia memang sempit, dan aku baru mempercayainya sekarang.

Donghae berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa melirikku sama sekali. Padahal aku yakin ia melihatku tadi. Aku bahkan sempat melihat raut terkejut di wajahnya beberapa saat sebelum ia mengubahnya kembali datar seperti semula. Bahkan kini ia memulai rapat tanpa beban sama sekali dan tentu saja mengabaikan keberadaanku di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengira President Direktur hanya akan berkunjung beberapa hari di sini dan kemudian kembali lagi ke Seoul. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Sudah setengah bulan berlalu tapi ia masih tetap berada di sini mengontrol perusahaan.

Dan seperti biasa juga dia selalu mengabaikan keberadaanku. Dia berbicara dan menegur beberapa karyawan lainnya tapi tidak denganku. Dia hanya melewatiku tanpa mau repot-repot melirikku.

Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku kembali berharap padanya, bahkan setelah perjuanganku untuk melupakannya selama bertahun-tahun kini tidak ada artinya. Kupikir aku sudah bisa melupakan sosoknya, tapi nyatanya setelah bertemu dengannya kembali membuat perasaan yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam itu kembali tumbuh.

Ini sungguh tidak adil, kenapa harus aku yang menderita karena mencintainya? Tidak bisakan Tuhan menghilangkan perasaan ini padanya agar bisa berpaling pada seseorang yang lebih mencintaiku?

"Henry?."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Seseorang berwajah oriental berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapku. "Ada apa Zhoumi ge?"

Zhoumi gege mendekat dan memberiku sekaleng minuman dingin. Bagus juga, setidaknya minuman ini bisa mendinginkan kepalaku dan bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menemanimu. Kau terlihat sangat lelah, jadi aku menghampirimu. Jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya."

Aku tergelak. "Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Aku tahu itu." Zhoumi gege tersenyum sembari menatap ke arah langit yang biru. "Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi hanya dari luarnya, sementara di dalam kau begitu rapuh."

Kepalaku menunduk mendengar ucapannya. Aku tersenyum miris. "Apa terlihat jelas?"

"Sangat,"

Zhoumi gege memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapku, melihat itu membuatku menatap wajahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya dan menerima orang lain yang lebih mencintaimu?"

Sudut bibirku terangkat. Senyum miris penuh luka. "Seandainya bisa maka sudah kulakukan sejak dulu, tapi sayangnya tidak."

"Bahkan ketika aku memaksamu?"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan pernah berhasil."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau hanya perlu membiarkan orang lain mengisi hatimu yang kosong dan seseorang itu akan membuatmu melupakannya seiring berjalannya waktu."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin, ge."

Zhoumi gege memegang kedua bahuku memberikan semangat dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. "Aku akan membantumu. Izinkan aku masuk ke dalam hidupmu dan mulailah untuk melupakannya. Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum mencoba."

Aku tahu Zhoumi gege bermaksud baik ingin menolongku. Terlebih lagi selama ini aku tahu dia menyukaiku diam-diam. Dia memang tidak pernah memberitahuku tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Aku mengetahuinya dari Yesung hyung. Zhoumi gege biasanya bercerita pada Yesung hyung dan Yesung hyung menceritakannya padaku.

Yesung hyung tidak sepicik itu membongkar rahasia orang begitu saja, karena aku tahu ia melakukannya untuk membantu Zhoumi gege yang tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung padaku.

Dan aku cukup beruntung jika orang seperti Zhoumi gege yang menyukaiku. Karena aku tahu dia orang yang baik dan sangat mencintai pasangannya jika sedang menjalin hubungan. Tidak seperti 'dirinya' yang hanya bisa menorehkan luka di hatiku.

"Henry, kau dengar, 'kan?"

"Dengar apa?"

Zhoumi gege tersenyum memaklumi sikapku yang seolah tak mengacuhkannya. "Aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Apa kau mau?"

Apa aku mau? Tentu saja aku mau. Siapa yang akan menolak jika orang sebaik Zhoumi gege yang memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi apa aku bisa? Apa aku bisa menerimanya sepenuhnya tanpa membuatnya terluka jika pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan Donghae?

Tapi seperti yang ia katakan, kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum kita mencoba. Maka yang kulakukan adalah menerimanya. Zhoumi gege tampak begitu bahagia dan langsung memelukku.

Tuhan… semoga keputusanku tidak salah.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hampir sebulan menjalin hubungan dengan Zhoumi gege, hari-hariku kembali ceria. Setidaknya pagi kusambut dengan senyuman, bukan dengan wajah murung dan tak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Saat keluar dari apartemen Zhoumi gege sudah menunggu bersama mobilnya. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang berubah dari hari-hariku sebelumnya. Jika biasanya aku berangkat sendiri dan menggunakan angkutan umum ke kantor, maka sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir akan terlambat dan merasa kesepian lagi.

Ia membuka pintu mobil untukku sebelum mengitari mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Selama perjalanan kami mengobrol dan bertukar cerita dan terkadang Zhoumi gege melemparkan candaan yang membuatku tertawa lepas.

Tidak bisa kupingkiri jika ada perasaan nyaman saat bersama Zhoumi gege. Ia orang yang dewasa dan juga humoris. Dan sisi yang paling penting adalah ia mampu membuatku melupakan sosok'nya' sejenak.

Hanya sejenak, karena saat berada di lingkungan kantor dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya membutku kembali merasakan yang namanya sakit hati.

Aku menghela nafas saat Zhoumi gege mulai memarkirkan mobilnya di basement kantor. Tanganku mulai bergetar dan rasanya dadaku sesak membuatku sulit bernafas. Bukan karena keadaan mobil yang pengap atau area parkir yang berbau asap yang membuatku seperti ini. Tapi karena mataku yang tiba-tiba saja melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kulihat.

"Henry?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap Zhoumi gege yang memandangku khawatir. "Ya?" Bahkan suaraku terdengar serak.

Zhoumi gege mengarahkan tangannya menuju wajahku dan mengusap sesuatu yang basah di sana. Aku terkesiap, segera memalingkan wajahku dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir tanpa kuketahui.

"Jangan dilihat jika itu menyakitkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Aku tertawa sumbang, mencoba bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan segera keluar dari mobil, menjauh dari sana.

Zhoumi gege mengikutiku. Dengan kaki panjang dan langkah lebarnya ia langsung mampu mengimbangi langkahku. Ia menarik tanganku, menahanku untuk terus berjalan dan melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku.

"Kau melihatnya, 'kan?"

"Melihat apa?" Aku sengaja memasang wajah bingungku untuk mengelabui sosok di hadapanku tapi nyatanya aktingku tak sesempurna itu. Bukannya tersenyum jenaka seperti biasa, tapi wajahnya malah semakin menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Melihat Direktur kita bersama seorang wanita di dalam mobil. Aku yakin kau melihatnya, dan karena itulah kau bereaksi seperti ini."

Air mataku sudah tidak bisa kubendung lagi, aku menangis keras di hadapan Zhoumi gege yang mulai memelukku mencoba menenangkanku, tapi tangisku justru semakin keras dan tak bisa kutahan.

"Maafkan aku, ge. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya." Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dada Zhoumi gege seraya kedua tanganku mencengkeram kemejanya erat. "Bahkan setelah kita menjalin hubungan selama ini, nyatanya itu tidak mampu membuatku lupa padanya. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Maafkan aku."

Kurasakan usapan lembut di punggung dan kepalaku. Zhoumi gege memelukku semakin erat dan terkadang mencium pucuk kepalaku sayang. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, itu bukan salahmu. Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak menginginkan hal ini, tapi seperti yang kau ketahui bahwa perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa untuk mencintai maupun membenci. Akulah yang salah. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu dan siapa yang mengisi ruang kosong di hatimu selama ini, tapi aku terlalu egois dan memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku. Aku yang salah, aku yang egois. Maafkan aku."

Zhoumi gege menghela nafas panjang. "Sekarang kau bisa mengakhirinya, dan mulailah untuk mengejar apa yang ingin kau kejar. Raih cintamu seperti yang kau inginkan."

Pelukan kami terlepas, Zhoumi gege memandangku sambil tersenyum. Meski senyum mengembang di wajahnya tapi aku tahu bahwa ia terluka, semua tergambar jelas dari pancaran matanya yang redup.

Bagaimana bisa aku melukai seseorang yang begitu baik seperti dirinya?

"Gege, aku."

"Dengar," Zhoumi gege memotong ucapanku dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memberi syarat untukku diam dan mendengar ucapannya. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, ini adalah keputusan yang kuambil sendiri dan aku sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari. Tidak seharusnya aku menahanmu tetap berada di sisiku sementara kau punya kehidupan lain di luar sana."

Ia kembali tersenyum, kali ini terlihat lebih tulus dan menenangkan. "Terima kasih telah menjadi kekasihku selama beberapa minggu ini. Meskipun singkat tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. Sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk mengejar cintamu yang sesungguhnya."

Aku tersenyum, kembali memeluk tubuh tinggi di hadapanku. "Terima kasih, ge. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu ini."

Zhoumi gege tidak menjawab, ia hanya membalas pelukanku dalam diam. Meski begitu aku bisa tahu bahwa ia ikut tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, kudengar kau dan Zhoumi gege sudah berakhir?"

Ryeowook mendekati mejaku dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan denganku. Kedua sikunya menumpu di atas meja dan menatapku penuh harap.

Aku hanya mengguman sambil mengerjakan tugasku. Ryeowook tak cukup puas dan kembali menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat malas untuk kujawab. Aku yakin seratus persen jika ia sudah mendengar semua jawabannya dari mulut kekasihnya.

Kuhela nafasku dan menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak. Berkas-berkas penting dan proposal pembangunan proyek baru harus segera kuperbaiki sebelum diserahkan langsung pada Yesung hyung –atasanku- yang kemudian akan dia serahkan pada Direktur.

Tapi dengan kehadiran Ryeowook di sini dan memberondongiku berbagai pertanyaan membuatku ragu pekerjaanku itu akan selesai tepat waktu. Dan jika aku memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakannya bersamaan dengan menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Ryeowook, aku yakin aku akan mendapat teguran dengan alasan ada yang salah dengan proposalnya.

Tidak hanya itu, setelah ini aku masih harus pergi ke Gangnam untuk mengawasi berjalannya pembangunan hotel baru di sana. Apakah para pekerjanya bekerja dengan baik atau malah bersantai-santai. Dan jika ada yang salah maka tugasku untuk memperbaikinya.

Tapi sekali lagi kutekankan, kehadiran Ryeowook tidak akan membuat pekerjaanku selesai dengan sempurna.

"Wook," Ryeowook langsung menatapku dengan wajah antusias. "Apapun yang kau dengar dari Yesung hyung adalah benar. Jadi, kau tidak perlu membuang waktumu untuk menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya. Aku yakin kau masih punya pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan dan kurasa sekaranglah saatnya."

Aku menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan daguku kemudian kembali berkutat dengan proposalku. Aku tahu Ryeowook menatapku dengan kesal karena pengusiran halusku, aku minta maaf tapi ini harus kulakukan. Kuakui, pengusiranku pada Ryeowook saat ini bukan hanya karena merasa terganggu atau takut pekerjaanku terhambat, tapi juga karena ingin menikmati waktu sendiri dan memikirkan langkah apa yang akan kuambil untuk menghadapi Donghae.

Hahhh.. memikirkan sosok itu membuatku selalu kehilangan semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Dia selalu sukses membuat moodku naik turun tak menentu.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak kusangka para pekerja itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Setengah dari bangunan sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu mereka menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna. Karena para pekerja melakukan tugasnya dengan baik maka yang harus kulakukan hanya mencari tahu bahan apa yang kurang dan menyiapkannya sesegara mungkin agar tidak menghambat pembangunan hotel.

Sibuk berkeliling dan sesekali menegur para pekerja yang menyambutku ramah, aku tidak menyadari bahwa kakiku sudah membawaku pada daerah yang rawan. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun di otakku selain berjalan mendekati beberapa pekerja yang tampak kewalahan membawa karung-karung yang tidak kuketahui pasti apa isinya. Mungkin pasir atau semen?

Tidak peduli apa yang mereka bawa dan akan mereka bawa kemana, aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah. Saat semakin dekat, salah satu pekerja tiba-tiba berteriak menyuruhku menyingkir. Tapi otakku terlalu lambat untuk memproses apa yang terjadi, dan kakiku terasa kaku untuk segera melangkah menjauh menghindari beberapa karung yang jatuh dari atasku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap karung-karung itu yang semaki dekat dan beberapa detik lagi menimpaku jika saja seseorang tidak segera menarik tanganku dan memelukku erat menghindari beberapa karung yang segera menghempas tanah.

Dan aku akhirnya mengetahui isi karung itu adalah pasir. Tapi bukan itu pointnya sekarang, yang harus kulakukan adalah melihat siapa malaikat penolongku yang saat ini masih memelukku dengan erat.

Aku melepas pelukannya dengan pelan kemudian membungkuk, berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya. "Terima kasih, ak-"

"Bodoh."

Suara itu. aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Itu benar suaranya 'kan? Yakinkan aku bahwa aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi saat ini. Tak tahan dengan rasa penasaran yang melingkupiku, segera saja kudongakkan kepalaku dan menatap tepat pada wajah orang yang telah berjasa menolongku dari maut itu.

Dan benar saja, itu bukan hanya sekedar halusinasiku yang berlebihan karena terlalu merindukannya, tapi itu memang dia. Dia ada di sini, berdiri di hadapanku dan telah menolongku. Tidak salah 'kan jika aku merasakan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap seperti saat ini?

"Kau tidak berubah, ya. Tetap bodoh dan lamban seperti biasa."

Aku terkesiap, segera tersadar dari keterpesonaanku dari wajah tampannya. "D-donghae, eumm.. maksud saya Direktur. Terima kasih sudah menolong saya. Saya-"

"Haruskah kau berbicara seformal itu?."

"Tentu saja, Anda adalah Direktur kami, dan kami semua termasuk saya harus menghormati Anda." Aku terus mendundukkan kepalaku, terlalu tidak mempunyai percaya diri untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya langsung. Anggap saja ini sebagai salah satu bentuk sopan santun.

"Jadi begitu? Aku ini hanya orang asing bagimu?."

"Anda adalah Direktur saya, jadi bagaimana mungkin saya menganggap Anda sebagai orang asing?."

Dia menghela nafas kesal, dan tanpa kuduga ia langsung menarik tanganku menjauh dari beberapa pekerja yang mulai berkerumun ingin memastikan keadaanku baik-baik saja. Dia membawaku memasuki salah satu ruangan yang terdapat beberapa sofa di dalamnya dan sebuah meja.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Belum berhenti dari keterkejutanku ia malah memojokkan tubuhku ke dinding. Tubuhnya condong ke arahku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang segar di wajahku.

"Direktur?." Aku mencengkeram jasnya saat ia mulai memelukku dan melesakkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku, sesekali menyentuh kulitku dengan bibirnya yang membuat tubuhku menegang dan terasa dingin di sekujur tubuh.

"Biarkan begini sebentar."

Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Kedua tanganku terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhku tanpa bisa bergerak hanya untuk sekedar membalas pelukannya yang begitu kurindukan selama ini.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap detik yang terlewati dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kuharap waktu berhenti agar aku bisa menikmati pelukannya selama yang kuinginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal di sini?."

"Ya," Tanganku dengan cekatan melepas sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu mobil dan keluar diikuti olehnya.

Sejak tadi matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi gedung apartemenku yang kuakui memang sangat jauh dari kata mewah. Tapi kenyataannya di sinilah aku tinggal, dan selama ini aku merasa nyaman-nyaman saja.

"Apartemennya memang tidak terlihat bagus di luarnya, tapi di dalam sangat nyaman untuk ditempati. Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya pulang. Jika berkenan anda bisa mampir sebentar."

"Mungkin lain kali."

Ya, aku tahu dia pasti tidak tertarik untuk sekedar menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen kumuh seperti ini. Tentu saja, ini bukan tempat untuk orang-orang kaya sepertinya.

"Aku pergi."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sopan. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan kemudian melaju di antara kendaraan lainnya di jalan.

Haruskah aku menyerah saja? Meski hari ini ia tak seperti biasanya yang mengacuhkanku, namun begitu ia tetap tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengerti dan menyadari perasaanku padanya.

'

'

Saat sedang menunggu taksi, sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di depanku. Awalnya aku tidak menghiraukannya, namun setelah melihat siapa pemiliknya membuatku otomatis langsung membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Direktur."

Donghae memberi gesture menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku menurutinya tanpa membuang-buang waktu dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil seperti yang diperintahkannya.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

"Ya." Kembali aku menuruti perintahnya tanpa ada bantahan sedikitpun, meskipun sebenarnya kebingungan mulai melandaku saat ini.

Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti di depanku dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil? Meski bingung namun ternyata bibirku tak mampu menahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya kekasihmu sudah menjemputmu saat ini?"

Kepalaku secara refleks langsung menoleh ke arahnya, menatap wajah seriusnya dari samping yang begitu fokus pada jalanan di depan. Menyadari aku menatapnya tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suara ia menoleh, menatapku singkat sebelum kembali menatap jalanan yang kurasa jauh lebih menarik daripada hanya sekedar menatap wajahku.

"Kekasihmu, dia tidak menjemputmu pagi ini?"

"Maksud Direktur, Zhoumi gege?"

Sempat kulihat tubuhnya sedikit tegang saat aku menyebut nama Zhoumi gege. Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa nama Zhoumi gege begitu menakutkan untuk didengar?

"Ya,"

Aku kembali memandang keluar jendela. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir."

Kurasakan tatapannya mengarah padaku. Kupikir hanya sebentar, tapi saat aku ikut menoleh ke arahnya tatapannya masih tertuju padaku. Begitu intens dan penuh arti. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya itu. Apa itu rasa kasihan karena kandasnya hubunganku dengan Zhoumi gege atau tatapan meremehkan karena tidak seorangpun yang sanggup bertahan di sisiku. Entahlah, dia membuatku bingung.

Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depan. Tapi sempat kulihat sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, hanya sedikit dan itupun masih belum bisa disebut sebagai senyuman.

"Begitu ya."

Aku mengangguk tanpa beban. "Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan merilekskan tubuh dengan sedikit peregangan, saat Ryeowook menghampiriku dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia baru saja mendapat sebuah telfon dan menerima kabar buruk untuk dirinya.

"Kau sudah dengar?"

Wajah bingungku menyambut pertanyaannya yang membuatnya langsung mendecak kesal. Gemas karena diriku selalu saja ketinggalan berita-berita penting yang beredar di kantor maupun di luar kantor, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu up to date dengan segala gossip-gossip yang bahkan tidak penting untuk sekedar kuketahui.

Aku menghela nafas. "Ada berita apa?"

Ryeowook memasang wajah terkejut yang berlebihan. "Kau benar-benar belum dengar beritanya?"

Kepalaku mengangguk secara refleks menjawab pertanyaannya. "Seberapa pentingnya berita itu sampai-sampai wajahmu terlihat seperti kau baru saja mendapat vonis mengidap kanker dari dokter?"

"Ini bahkan lebih penting dan buruk dari itu." Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sementara keningku semakin mengerut melihat tingkahnya yang sungguh berlebihan. "Direktur kita, kau tahu? Dia akan segera menikah."

Oke, jika tadi aku mengatakan bahwa sikap Ryeowook terlalu berlebihan menanggapi berita ini maka aku salah. Dan jika tadi Ryeowook terlihat begitu frustasi karena berita ini yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengannya, maka aku yang memiliki perasaan padanya dan mendengarnya akan menikah langsung meneteskan air mata.

"Apa itu benar?"

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias. "Direktur sendiri yang mengumumkannya saat rapat tadi."

Jadi ini alasannya kenapa aku tidak diikut sertakan ke dalam rapat yang diadakan tadi dan malah disuruh terjun ke lapangan untuk melakukan evaluasi. Aku tersenyum miris. Ternyata benar, aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi, bahkan hanya secuil harapanpun aku sudah tidak punya. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Sudah saatnya bagitu untuk mundur dan merelakannya untuk orang lain. Jika memang kebahagiannya adalah bersama orang lain maka yang bisa kulakukan hanya bisa mengikhlaskannya.

Ryeowook memeluk tubuhku dari samping memberi kekuatan untuk tetap kuat. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia berpindah tempat. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang semakin gencar mengusap punggungku memberi rasa tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis sehingga mataku membengkak seperti ini. Kembali kucuci wajahku dan menatap cermin. Melihat pantulan wajahku yang sembab dan begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Apa tadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku mengikhlasnkannya bersama orang lain? Tapi kenapa hatiku malah berkata sebaliknya dan air mataku bahkan tidak mau berhenti keluar sesuai perintah otakku.

Kuambil tissue yang tersedia dan mengusap wajahku yang basah. Setelah merasa lebih baik dan penampilanku sudah cukup rapi –yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata rapi dan baik-baik saja- aku segera keluar dari toilet.

Keadaan kantor sudah cukup sepi dan sedikit gelap. Tentu saja, karena jam pulang memang sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya aku yang tinggal dan bertingkah bodoh dengan menangisi kebahagiaan orang lain yang bahkan tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku.

Saat melirik meja Ryeowook, mejanya sudah rapi dan sudah pasti pemiliknya juga sudah pulang. Ryeowook sempat memaksaku untuk pulang bersama tadi saat melihat keadaanku yang jauh dari kata baik ini. Tapi aku menolak dengan mengatakan ingin menenangkan diri sendiri.

Cahaya di koridor begitu remang-remang dan aku khawatir jika lift sudah tidak berfungsi saat ini. Jika memang benar maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melewati tangga darurat untuk tiba di lantai dasar. Tidak bisa kubayangkan betapa melelahkannya hal itu jika memang benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi perasaanku langsung lega saat kulihat ternyata lift masih berfungsi, segera saja aku masuk dan menutup pintu lift saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk menghalangi pintu untuk segera tertutup.

Kutatap pemilik tangan tersebut yang ternyata adalah orang yang benar-benar ingin kuhindari saat ini. Ia masuk ke dalam lift tanpa berkata apa-apa, tapi meski begitu aku masih bisa merasakan tatapannya padaku.

Kepalaku menunduk dalam menatap sepatuku dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisku yang sebentar lagi akan pecah. Orang yang sedang berada di sampingku saat ini, orang yang begitu kucintai dengan segenap hati sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain. Dan aku tidak akan bisa menatapnya dari jauh dan mengaguminya dalam diam dengan kenyataan ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Ia berdehem pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kaku dan dingin di ruangan kecil ini. Tapi aku tak kuasa bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahku menatapnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku segera keluar dari sana bahkan melupakan sikap sopan santun dan menghormatinya yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang Direktur. Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung dan berjalan di trotoar mencari-cari taksi.

Sebuah taksi terlihat dan aku segera melambaikan tanganku jika saja seseorang tidak menariknya dengan tiba-tiba dan membawaku menuju mobilnya. Aku memberontak sekuat tenaga dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya namun nyatanya kekuatannya melebih kekuatanku.

Aku hanya pasrah saat ia mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobil sementara ia menuju pintu sebaliknya. Setelah menyeretku tanpa persetujuan ia malah mendiamkanku bahkan setelah beberapa menit yang penuh sesak ini berlalu ia tak kunjung berbicara. Dan aku terlalu lelah untuk menunggunya mengeluarkan suara, jadi yang kulakukan adalah membuka pintu mobil yang tidak kusadari sejak kapan terkunci.

Aku mentapnya kesal yang dibalas dengan wajah tenang olehnya. "Maaf Direktur, saya pikir tidak ada yang ingin anda katakan, jadi sebaiknya anda membiarkan saya pulang daripada menahan saya tanpa alasan di sini."

Persetan dengan nada bicaraku yang tak mempunyai kelembutan sedikitpun di dalamnya, dan aku bahkan tidak peduli jika ucapanku jauh dari kata sopan. Tapi bukannya semburan kemarahan yang kudapatkan darinya, ia malah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya membuat tubuhku serasa lumpuh seketika.

"Maaf,"

Hanya kata itu yang diucapkannya. Meski sebenarnya aku cukup bingung untuk apa kata maaf itu dia ucapkan, tapi ternyata air mataku langsung meresponnya dengan mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Aku menangis keras dalam pelukannya sementara tangan kananku memukuli dadanya melampiaskan emosiku. Tapi dia hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bukan ini yang kuinginkan, bukan kata maaf dan wajah penuh sesalnya. Tapi yang kuinginkan adalah ia menyangkal berita itu dan mengatakan bahwa aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengejarnya.

"Maafkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

Aku mengerjap bingung, sangat bingung untuk membedakan apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Aku tidak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Di mana saat aku membuka mata dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

Langsung saja aku mendudukkan tubuhku seraya menepuk-nepuk pipiku berulang-ulang. Tapi sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menahannya dan membawanya menuju wajahnya. Ia menempelkan kedua tanganku di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya dengan tangannya yang membungkus hangat jemariku.

"Aku nyata, kau tidak sedang bermimpi."

"Sungguh?"

Ia mengangguk. Dan aku segera memeluknya erat, tak ingin melepasnya pergi bahkan jika ini hanya mimpiku aku tetap tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

"Hey, sudah waktunya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Berangkat kemana?"

Ia tersenyum misterius. "Rahasia."

 **.**

 **.**

Aku manatapnya penuh tanya saat mobil mulai memasuki perkarangan rumah yang dulu pernah kutinggali bersamanya saat masih menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Ia berbalik menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membawamu ke sini." Aku mengangguk. Dia kembali tersenyum. "Eomma dan appa ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo, mereka pasti sudah menunggu di dalam."

Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku memasuki rumah. Rumah ini tidak berubah sejak aku meninggalkannya 8 tahun yang lalu. Masih sama seperti dulu. Nyaman dan tenang. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan aku merindukan suasana rumah ini dan orang-orang yang tinggal di sini.

Donghae mengajakku menuju ruang tengah, di mana sepasang suami istri terlihat sedang menikmati acara televisi dengan tenang. Saat kami mulai mendekat, Donghae menyuruhku menunggu dan mendekati ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum dan memeluknya sayang.

Aku hanya tersenyum di tempatku berdiri. Betapa aku begitu merindukan diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, statusku saat ini tidak lebih dari sekedar orang asing.

Donghae kemudian menatapku dan menyuruhku untuk mendekat. Dengan langkah ragu dan perasaan canggung aku mulai mendekati mereka. Ibu menatapku, meneliti penampilanku dari atas hingga bawah. Dan setelah mengingat sesuatu ia bangkit berdiri dan memelukku.

"Henry anakku. Kau kembali."

Aku mengangguk kaku dalam pelukannya, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan yang kulakukan hanya balas memeluknya sampai ia melepaskannya. Sosok laki-laki dewasa yang sejak tadi hanya menonton itu bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan istrinya. Ia memelukku, cukup erat dan aku bahkan ragu ia akan melepaskannya jika saja istrinya tidak menegurnya dan mengatakan wajahku memerah karena sesak dipeluk olehnya.

Ia tersenyum. Dan saat kuperhatikan wajahnya cukup banyak yang berubah, ia sudah tak semuda dulu, tapi tetap tampan dan gagah diusianya kini.

"Dasar anak nakal. Pergi dari rumah dan tidak pernah memberi kabar. Bahkan kau baru mengunjungi appa dan eomma setelah usia kami mulai menua seperti ini. Jika bukan Donghae yang membawamu apa kamu tidak akan pulang bahkan setelah kami menyatu dengan tanah?" Ayah menyentil keningku yang langsung membuatku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Appa," Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, ucapannya cukup membuatku sadar betapa durhakanya aku. Sebagai anak yang diadopsi, dirawat, diberi kenyamanan hidup dan diberi kasih sayang yang melimpah, seharusnya aku bersyukur dan berusaha membalas kebaikan mereka dengan tetap menjadi anak yang baik. Tapi yang kulakukan justru memberi luka pada mereka. Sungguh aku baru menyadari sikapku begitu buruk dan tidak tahu terima kasih.

Ayah tertawa dan kembali memelukku singkat sebelum mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di antara ibu dan Donghae.

Ibu tak pernah melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, tatapannya yang lembut dan memancarkan kerinduan yang mendalam membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar.

"Maaf atas keegoisanku selama ini. Aku terlalu kekanakan dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Maaf."

Ibu menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Kamilah yang tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini."

Donghae tiba-tiba berdehem yang membuat kami semua serentak menatap padanya. "Sebelum kalian lebih jauh membicarakan soal siapa yang bersalah dan siapa yang tidak, kurasa saatnya untuk membuat pengakuan." Donghae menggenggam tanganku yang bebas, menatap ayah dan ibu bergantian dengan wajah penuh keyakinan kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa menikahi Oh Jinhee, karena yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi pendampingku adalah Henry, bukan orang lain."

Ucapannya sukses membuatku membelalak kaget. Pengakuannya yang tiba-tiba dan tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan.

Tatapan Donghae beralih padaku. Ia tersenyum. "Maaf telah melukaimu dan membuatmu sedih selama ini. Itu semua karena sikap pengecutku yang tidak bisa lebih jujur tentang perasaanku padamu. Dan aku baru menyadari betapa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu selama kau pergi. Maafkan aku. Aku pantas menerima kemarahanmu atas sikapku selama ini."

Benarkah yang kudengar? Donghae menyukaiku dan mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Merasa ragu aku menatap ayah dan ibu bergantian, mereka tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala seolah meyakinkanku.

"Serius sekali di sini. Ada apa?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan memecah suasana hening di antara kami. Dan saat tatapannya bertemu denganku matanya membelalak dan langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Astaga, kau di sini? Kau pulang dan tidak memberiku kabar?"

Aku baru saja akan membalas pelukan Siwon hyung saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku menjauh dari Siwon hyung yang langsung cemberut berat. Matanya mendelik tajam pada Donghae yang membalas tatapannya tak kalah tajam.

"Kau terlalu lama memeluknya." Donghae berujar tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras.

Siwon hyung mendengus. "Sudah lama kami tidak pernah bertemu dan aku begitu merindukan sosok adikku yang manis ini. Jadi wajar jika aku memeluknya."

"Tapi tidak harus selama itu."

"Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu." Siwon hyung kembali ingin memelukku, tapi Donghae menjauhkanku dari jangkauannya.

"Aku memang cemburu. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuh orang yang kucintai dan akan menjadi istriku. Termasuk kau, hyung."

Siwon hyung mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "Belum resmi saja sudah over begitu, bagaimana setelah menikah?" Ia kemudian menatapku prihatin. "Kalau kau tidak sanggup tolak saja pernikahan ini dan cari orang lain."

"Yak, apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Aku hanya mencoba membuat Henry sadar dan meyakinkannya akan keputusan yang dia ambil. Aku tidak ingin dia menyesal di kemudian hari. Dan-"

Siwon hyung belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Donghae langsung membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya menjauh. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Dan aku baru tahu ternyata Siwon hyung begitu cerewet, tidak seperti dulu yang begitu tenang dan dewasa. Tapi semua orang bisa berubah, jadi wajar saja.

"Maklumi sikap mereka, ya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka saat kau pergi dari rumah. Selalu bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing setiap harinya. Tidak pernah akur."

Aku menatap ibu penasaran. "Benarkah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Ibu tersenyum. "Kau bisa tanyakan pada Donghae alasannya."

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sibuk meneliti buku-buku yang berjejeran rapi di rak, sementara Donghae mengawasi setiap pergerakanku dari tepi ranjang. Saat mata kami bertemu ia tersenyum, menepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya. Aku mengikuti perintahnya sambil membawa sebuah buku inspiratif yang menarik perhatianku.

Tangannya langsung melingkar di pinggangku sesaat aku mendudukkan tubuhku di sampingnya, sedang dagunya menumpu di bahuku. Ia ikut membaca buku di tanganku. Sesekali ia menghela nafas.

"Serius sekali, aku jadi terabaikan."

Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya sedang cemberut. Aku tersenyum, menutup buku di tanganku dan meletakkannya sembarangan di atas kasur. "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Justru kaulah yang mengabaikanku selama ini." Giliran aku yang cemberut sekarang.

Air mukanya seketika berubah, ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh sesal. "Maaf,"

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sungguh."

"Meski begitu aku tetap bersalah." Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh hari sebelum kau memintanya." Tanganku membalas pelukannya. "Hyung," Ia mendehem sebagai jawaban. "Kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukaiku seperti yang kau katakan tadi, lalu kenapa kau selalu mengerjaiku dan mengabaikan keberadaanku?"

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tidak sadar, ya? Selama ini aku melakukan itu untuk menarik perhatianmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya dan selalu menganggap bahwa aku membencimu."

Aku mencubit pinggangnya pelan yang membuatnya mengaduh tertahan. "Bagaimana aku bisa menyadarinya kalau kau setiap hari selalu menunjukkan sikap benci dan ketusmu."

"Iya, aku mengaku salah. Aku terlalu bodoh dan tidak tahu cara yang benar dalam mengungkapkan perasaan." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu caranya." Tangannya meraih tanganku dan menggenggam jemariku erat. "Aku mencintaimu, semua bermula sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini pertama kalinya. Bahkan rasa cintaku tidak pernah berubah sampai detik ini." Ia membawa tanganku mendekati bibirnya dan mencium punggung tanganku. "Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi istri dan ibu bagi anak-anakku di masa depan?"

Sebelumnya aku pernah bermimpi dan berharap hal ini menjadi kenyataan, dan ternyata Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan keinginanku. Saat ini di hadapanku, Donghae mengungkapkan perasaannya dan melamarku secara pribadi setelah melamarku di depan kedua orang tuanya tadi.

"Aku mau."

Ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tapi belum sempat bibir kami bersentuhan, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Lakukan itu setelah kalian menikah, jangan sekarang kalau tidak ingin hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon hyung langsung melenggang pergi.

Donghae yang kesal langsung melempar bantal dan hanya mengenai pintu. Ia mendengus kesal, berharap lemparanya tidak meleset dan mengenai sasaran.

Setelah bisa mengendalikan perasaan maluku yang ketahuan hampir berciuman, aku segera menyentuh lengan Donghae membuatnya tenang. "Sudahlah, jangan kesal begitu. Bagaimanapun dia kakakmu."

Donghae mendengus. "Dia itu memang suka sekali membuatku kesal."

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. "Kata ibu, kalian sering bertengkar semenjak aku pergi dari rumah. Kenapa?"

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian menarikku untuk berbaring dengan lengannya sebagai bantalku. Ia memelukku. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Ceritakan versi singkatnya."

Ia tertawa. "Semua karena dia kesal dan marah padaku. Karena aku kau pergi dari rumah. Dan setiap kami bertatap muka, dia selalu menyalahkanku karena membuat adik kesayangannya pergi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"Ternyata Siwon hyung benar-benar menyayangiku."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, tidak sekedar sayang, tapi aku mencintaimu." Dia tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi sepertinya saat aku pergi dari rumah, Siwon hyung yang paling merasa kehilangan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tidak nafsu makan, sekolah tidak fokus sehingga nilai-nilaiku menurun, terlebih lagi saat bertemu denganmu di sekolah membuatku sering lepas kendali dan ingin memelukkmu. Tapi kau begitu cuek dan tak pernah melirikku membuatku frustasi, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mendekatimu. Siapa yang lebih kehilangan selain aku?."

Aku tergelak sementara ia cemberut. "Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakan bagaimana diabaikan oleh orang yang kita cintai."

Dia tersenyum. "Ya, dan semoga kedepannya akan lebih baik lagi."

"Kuharap begitu."

Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati kenyamanan pelukannya yang jarang kurasakan. Berharap semua ini bukan mimpi dan saat membuka mata nanti semuanya masih sama. Aku tidak bermimpi dan Donghae benar-benar memilihku. Kuharap perempuan yang dijodohkan dengannya dapat mengerti dan tidak mempersulit hubungan kami.

Tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu, yang penting sekarang adalah Donghae bersamaku, di sisiku dan selamanya akan berada di sampingku mendampingiku melewati beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini ff pertama dari proyek ini. XD**

 **Sebuah ff req dari Rnine21 yang sering mengaku-ngaku sebagai istri dari Henry. *Dilempar sepatu***

 **Maaf lama. Soalnya bingung mau update yang mana dulu. Awalnya pengen update You are mine tapi kemudian berpikir ulang jadi akhirnya update yang ini dulu.**

 **Bagi yang nungguin kelanjutan ff You are mine *Kalau ada* mohon bersabar, ffnya sedang dalam perjalanan. Hehe..**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati ffnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa pada ff selanjutnya. XD**

 **Btw, ini kayaknya kepanjangan banget ya. hehe.. *nyengir bareng Henry***


End file.
